Someone else's actions
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: When did you get so smart Gin?" he asks, as he kisses her softly on the lips. "I guess we all learn things Harry," Ginny responds with a small laugh when they break apart, "I've just learnt this."


Title: **Someone Else's Actions**

Characters: _Harry P. + Ginny W._

Summary: _"When did you get so smart Gin?" he__asks, as he kisses her softly on the lips. "I guess we all learn things Harry," Ginny responds with a small laugh when they break apart, "I've just learnt this."_

Notes: _Well... I've actually been stalling this, because I'm not really a fan of writing Harry/Ginny pairings, of fan-fics. It was alright though. This is for the 'Random Songs Challenge' using Nickelback's song 'This is how you remind me' and the 'If you dare challenge' using the prompt 'Vague Misery'. Hope you like– and don't hesitate to review!_

* * *

_Thanks to my Beta - Missing Mommy - for beta-ing this Oneshot!_

* * *

"I'm sorry."

He says it all the time to her, because he feels so upset. He feels so broken. Then again, they say he's suffering PSTD – Post traumatic stress disorder.

They say that she needs to make sure that he stays in the present. That she needs to remind him that he's not still in a war.

Ginny's not sure whether that will work. After all, during the war, they had something to fight for – Harry, her Harry – always had to fight through everything. Every moment of his life he spent fighting, and now he just didn't need to anymore.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Harry," shereplies, as she runs her fingers through his hair. She's just finished her seventh year, and has moved in with Harry. The two were lying on the couch, listening to the soft croons of Nickelback and probably any other song that was on the CD.

The Prophet says that he's broken. But Ginny knows that Harry isn't. After all, he's Harry, and he's the Wizarding hero –he saved thousands. So why shouldn't he be able to save himself?

"I'm the reason so many died," Harry speaks flatly. The stress is getting to him, and he's about as depressed as he was the few days after the war had ended. From beside him on the couch, Ginny frowns.

"You're the reason so many lived." She speaks lightly, hugging into him and resting her head on his shoulder. She notices briefly that his hair smells like apples.

Harry smiles weakly – Ginny can see out of the side of her eyes. She smiles in response, her face appearing less young than her wise spirits. Sometimes her family joke at how she should have been a Ravenclaw, with her wit and knowledge, but she knows that she's a Gryffindor through and through.

"But Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred would still –" Harry's voice breaks slightly, as he says Fred's name, and he breaks off before he says something that he'll regret later. Ginny's heart goes out for him, and Fred, who she still thinks of before she goes to sleep.

She doesn't let anyone know, but all those nights when she was going to sleep back at Hogwarts, she cried herself to sleep. She doesn't like to be weak,but she doesn't want Fred to be gone...

At least she isn't as bad as how George was. She hasn't heard from him since the battle, and the only news they've had since Fred's funeral was that Hermione had seen him briefly in Diagon Alley. But Ginny knows he'll come around soon...

"You didn't go out and kill them Harry." She wipes a stray tear from her eye, before running her hands through his hair again. "It's not your fault. It was all Voldemort. You can't blame yourself for someone else's actions."

Harry looks up at her with saddened eyes. Ginny hasn't seen him cry before – and she'd be damned if she did today.

"When did you get so smart Gin?" he asks, as he kisses her softly on the lips.

"I guess we all learn things Harry," Ginny responds with a small laugh when they break apart, "I've just learnt this."

Harry smiles,"I love you Ginny Weasley,"

Ginny's heart flutters in her chest – it's the first time he's ever said those words.

"I love you too Harry Potter," shereplies, because she does.

She loves him with all of her heart, and that's why she's with him. And Ginny knows that she's got to keep reminding him of the fact that there's no danger anymore, because of that one fact - Because she loves him.


End file.
